User talk:JAlbor
Twitter account The wiki really appreciates your interest and of course we would like you to help us in our social networking. I am the administrator of the Facebook page LoL Wikia, and I can make you an admin of the page in order for you to post interesting stuff. I, however, don't have access to the twitter account, the owner being the founder User:KazMx, you should contact him if you would prefer that mean of communication. I haven't been able to actively participate in the wikia because of personal and educational issues, so we would certainly accept your help in any way we can. Add me on Facebook: Samuel Morales Lavín 00:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) - Hey Sam. Thanks for the notice! The facebook page might be more time extensive than I can devote right now, but I'll take a look at it and keep it in mind. I'll definitely be contacting Kaz. Thanks again! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Twitter I assume I am the humble man this gentleman is trying to find. I am in charge of the Twitter as for some time now - also on Twitter with the account @D3Reap3R. If you need to talk to me somehow, you can either find me sometimes on this chat, on my skype "debamlee", on Twitter or on Facebook at facebook.com/D3Reap3R. Many ways lead to the goal :p D3Reap3R 17:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Hi, do you have an email adress or a skype name that you could contact me on ? Please send me some kind of message to "Break_the_Chain@web.de", so I can hand you the required details. I am short on time recently, so I'd appreciate the help. D3Reap3R 20:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: 3D model view Sorry for not seeing the forum, been really distracted lately recently with some personal things (this month's just been a mess). I did notice though that LoLKing is expanding nicely and saw their new model viewer and was thinking on ways to use it to improve the wiki. This would be a great thing I'm sure, and wouldn't be too difficult to implement (would need dedication to get it started, but that'd be it). Also, I don't think there'd be any opposition from the rest of the editors. We do currently have a link to a model viewer for every skin (the skin name in the gallery is a link), the model viewer is gamebase.com's but we don't have any agreement between the two of us (we use theirs just because it was the only one around at the time that was constantly updated). I like the idea of a button because I don't think many people really realize that there is a link in the skin name and that is poor readability on our part. 02:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm awful at making buttons, so I haven't tried adding one yet but I have modified our Template:sg|skin gallery item template in a way to work with LoLKing and the way it sorts the models (champion ID, skin ID), but it's fairly basic and could be added onto (something I want to do, but not sure how to approach at the moment). :The basic modified template: User:NeonSpotlight/Sandbox :The template in action: User:NeonSpotlight/Sandbox2 09:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Please undo the mess you made of all the SkinsTrivia pages... thanksLuckyvampire (talk) 21:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) *Hey there Luckyvampire! I put together the massive model viewer change thats been discussed with some of the admins. We've moved the link to a new model viewer that should be much easier to use and will also be linking back to the wiki on their end to bring us more users. A wim/win. Since there was such a large change, there was a brief window where names were messed up. That should all be fixed by now. However, if you mean the images themselves not appearing correctly, that is a completely unrelated bug that is known and is currently being worked on. We are hoping to get that fixed asap. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:stuff Hello, thanks for getting in touch. Those sound like some some awesome future goals, and I'd love to work with you in whatever way I can to help get some of those going! As for the Twitch TV, the new forums are supposed to go live today - perhaps this would be a good topic to test them out on. I'd like them myself, and think that they'd be great for a pro-gaming page. We need more player/competition content anyways. Regards, 19:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) About the Marshfellow comic I mean no offence or disrespect sir, but can you please name files such as that with your username? It'd be much appreciated if you format it that way. Thanks. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 22:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Certainly! By "Files such as that," you mean my user name right? Sorry about that. I always forget that policy. I'll try to remember next time. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::There's no issue, and people usually forget about policy. Apologies for the inconvenience, and thanks for understanding. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 16:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re Hi Jorge! Thank you for your offer! I would have loved to discuss MOBAs, but I don't have a webcam D: Unfortunately, I must decline. Sorry! ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 03:57:40 ''~ '' :No worries. Thanks for considering! :Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: MOBA Showcase I'm delighted that guys considered me and I thank you for the offer but I must decline. Besides not having a webcam I will, more than likely, be in the process of moving some time next week. 11:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, thanks for the heads up! I'm also in the process of moving, so I totally understand. Good luck! :Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: League of Legends Choice Awards That definitely looks interesting and I've been wanting something to help liven up the wiki and get people together without any conflict and this sounds perfect. I don't have any categories to add off the top of my head but I'll go around and get some opinions and report back to you. 12:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :You could divide the "best champion" one into different ones for different roles. Support, adc, bruiser, assassin, etc. Not sure how many categories you're looking for though... Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:11, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::If we did that we would have to include more than just 2013 releases, since there were only 7 champ releases so far this year. Only 1 support, 1 mage, 2 melee/bruisers and 3 adcs. I'm not against the idea though, we don't have to have to make this 2013 exclusive. Another category we could add is best rework 2013 since there's 8 of them. 06:01, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Yea, I was thinking specifically for the year. But if this works out, I can always post another in January. For now I'm just waiting to see when they release Yasuo. I presume it's this year, in which case I want to make sure he's included. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:17, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed, for the end of year it would be preferable for it to be 2013 exclusive, even if that means we don't have a ton of categories for specific things at the moment. 17:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) preview CSS While editing any article one has two options to preview (normal and diff). Steps: * edit any article * use "show difference" preview -> previews textcolors is greyish-white on lightyellow/lightgreen background And this is hard to read. Teh tried to fix it. but it also changed the color at normal article diffs (eg Template:Current_champion_rotation?curid=75110&diff=1962441&oldid=1961840) which is totally fine. --Ninjamask (talk) 19:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think I see. You mean the light grey? I think I can have someone fix that, yea. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, I added a piece of css, but not showing yet (may be a cache issue). I"m going to leave it be for now and check in later to see if it works. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Community Awards I'm sure you're going to make a blog post for the final results of that page, are you going to mark out just the most voted object of each category? Or something like a top 3 (10 for skins) best? Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 09:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yea, I was thinking of doing the winner and 2 runner-ups. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 03:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you join chat for a moment? 19:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, I'll hop in chat and sit around for awhile. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Tournament Promotion Hey Jalbor, Ozuar here. So as you might remember, back in the day DocTanner was planning on hosting a League of Legends tournament on the North American server. Due to some complications this tournament's control has shifted into my hands. At the time, you suggested that there might be a way for wikia to provide some form of minor prize pool or something to the winner(s) of the tournament, and I'm here to see if that offer still stands and if it does what I need to do to make it happen. Thanks in advance. Ozuar (talk) 01:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC)